hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Pe'epe'e Kanaka (episode)
Pe'epe'e Kanaka (Those Among Us) is the 20th episode of Season 4 in the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The investigation of a murdered pool cleaner leads Five-0 to uncover a possible terrorist cell of radicalized students who are plotting an attack on U.S. soil. Plot Notes * When Kono flips the image from the table computer to the screen McGarrett's right hand is resting on his badge but when the shot changes to the reverse angle, his hand moves from his stomach to his badge. Deaths Quotes Pua Kai: You don't remember me do you? Kono Kalakaua: No. I'm sorry, I don't. Pua Kai: Pua Kai. Pro Bowl weekend last year. I helped you crack a monster case. Kono Kalakaua: Oh, yeah, right! Now I remember! Pua Kai: I figured you would. Uh, you may also remember, we kind of had a moment. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah we did, didn't we... Yeah, and look at you now. You followed through and you became a cop. Pua Kai: (boasting) Graduated top third of my class. Kono Kalakaua: Well, I'm not surprised. You seem like a really sharp guy. Pua Kai: Uh, mind if I ask you something? Kono Kalakaua: Yeah. Sure. Pua Kai: How do you feel about workplace romances? Kono Kalakaua: You mean like, you and me? Pua Kai: I.. I was just wondering if you'd ever consider dating a colleague. Uh - You like sushi? Kono Kalakaua: Yeah. I - I love sushi. (letting him down gently) Pua I have a boyfriend. Pua Kai: (confidently) Scale of one to ten, how serious is it? Kono Kalakaua: Ten. Look, you're a really sweet guy. I'm very flattered. I really am. Pua Kai: (saving fae0 Well, in-in case things go sideways with Mr. Ten, I-I'm around but the offer's limited. Once I get my detective shield, I'm, I'm gonna be a pretty hot catch. Kono Kalakaua: I think you already are. Steve McGarrett: Well, I mean... a little surprised, given your propensity to blow up relationships. Danny Williams: My propensity to to blow up-- that's funny coming from the guy whose girlfriend is currently AWOL. Steve McGarrett: AWOL? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: No. I know where she is. She's on the mainland visiting friends. Danny Williams: To get away from you. Steve McGarrett: Go to PT. Danny Williams: I will. Steve McGarrett: Enjoy. Danny Williams: Thanks. Steve McGarrett: I hope it hurts. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Steve McGarrett: A lot. I love you. Danny Williams: Love you, too. Lou Grover: Well, ain't that cute? You waiting for an autographed picture of me and that fish I caught this morning? Steve McGarrett: No, I'm not, but not bad for a guy in shallow water with a snorkel and a spear gun. Lou Grover: Not bad? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you see, real fishermen, what they do, is they dive out past the jetty, first of all. We free-dive in at least 30 feet of water. We don't use a snorkel. We certainly don't use a fancy spear gun. We use a, uh, hand spear. Do you know what a hand spear is? You ever see one of those before? Yeah? Lou Grover: Well, excuse me, Jacques Cousteau. You know, jealousy is an ugly cloak, my friend. You do not wear it well. Steve McGarrett: Jealousy? No, no, no. Look, that fish was probably old, depressed, you know, maybe a little, uh, senile, you know, swimming around looking for a tiger shark to end his days, and then bumped into you. Lou Grover: A senile, depressed fish? Steve McGarrett: That's right. Lou Grover: You are some piece of work, McGarrett, you know that? Location: Veteran's Affairs Medical Center San Diego, CA Danny Williams: (Danny sighs) Do me a favor. You hear me complain about my PT ever again, I want you to punch me in the head. Okay? Steve McGarrett: Okay. (Waitress comes up to the table carrying a platter with cooked fish on it) KameKona: Oh Right! Waitress: Enjoy. Lou Grover: Mmm! Have mercy. Will you look at my fish? Mm-hmm! She sure does clean up nice, don't she? Chin Ho Kelly: She sure does. Lou Grover: Well, uh, listen, ladies and gentlemen, before we dig in, I'd just like to take the time (Steve rubs his forehead and groans) Lou Grover: to say a few words about my, uh worthy opponent. Steve McGarrett: Here we go. Lou Grover: (sermonizing) To become so strong and mighty, you spent many years in the depths of the ocean,.. (Pua takes off his hat) Lou Grover: avoiding the nets of the trawlers, dodging the fisherman's spear Steve McGarrett: Did you write this? Chin Ho Kelly: No, this is all him. Danny Williams: That's good, I like it. Keep going. Lou Grover: You were not one to be fooled by the baited hook or by shiny lure, oh, no. (someone sends out a "hallelujah") Lou Grover: You knew no fear, for you were king of the sea (Kono and Danny smile at the sermon) Lou Grover: that is, until that fateful moment yesterday, when you swam around that reef and found yourself looking deeply into the eyes of a mighty warrior. Steve McGarrett: Stop. (Flippa starts clapping) (the group is amused by Lou's sermon that rubs it in a little harder to Steve and laughs) Steve McGarrett: Stop there. We're done, we're bored, we're hungry. Pass the fish around the damn table. Danny Williams: I'm not bored. Lou Grover: Fine, fine. Let's eat. Let me get a little of this first (platter gets passed on to Steve) Steve McGarrett: I got it. Lou Grover: (starts eating) Ooh! Mmm! It's like liquid. It's just, just.. just melts in your mouth. Mmm! Steve takes a bite) Lou Grover: go ahead, move that around in your mouth. How you like that? How's that taste? Steve McGarrett: You know what? It tastes like a suicidal fish who gave his life to pump up your ego. Lou Grover: Yeah, you're just gonna keep right on flogging that dead horse. Steve McGarrett: I'm just keeping it real, man. Lou Grover: Real? Let me tell you what's real, partner. You, me, fish-off. This weekend. Biggest catch wins. (Lou looks around at the gang) Lou Grover: Anyone want to take the action here? Who? Who? KameKona: I'm holding the book. I got McGarrett opening at two to one Lou Grover: What? (Steve looks smug) KameKona: based on experience and local knowledge. Danny Williams: All right. I'll take, uh, I'll take Grover for $20. Just because. Lou Grover: Good. Danny Williams: (looks at Steve) No? All right, I'll take Grover for $40. Lou Grover: Ow! So what's it gonna be? Steve McGarrett: (looking at Lou long and hard) You're on. Trivia * Michelle Borth is credited, but does not appear. * Head stunt coordinator Jeff Cadiente directed this episode, and the DVD release Special Features taped his proposal of marriage to his girlfriend, Jaqueline Cryan, casting associate and stunt double on Hawaii Five-0. He had asked her to stand in to go over a scene with Alex; then Jeff took over Alex's spot to propose. Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)